


Лучший подарок

by mila007



Series: Christmas Challenge 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Тема дня: Вязаная зимняя одежда





	Лучший подарок

Впервые Юра заметил странности за Милой в октябре. Когда он влетел без стука в женскую раздевалку, а она вздрогнула, скомкала что-то, что держала в руках, и убрала за спину.

– Ой, да что ты от меня свои труселя прячешь, будто я там не видел чего, – закатил глаза Плисецкий. – Ты в кино идёшь?

– Да, – кивнула Мила, не убирая рук из-за спины. – И, Юрочка, ты уже не маленький, а правильно вести себя в приличном обществе не научился. Перед тем как зайти в чужую раздевалку, нужно стучать. В мужскую, небось, ты так не влетаешь?

Юру передёрнуло. Действительно, после того как он один раз напоролся на полуголых Кацудона и Никифорова в весьма недвусмысленной ситуации, в мужскую раздевалку он заходил только со стуком и дождавшись ответа. В конце концов, он все ещё был несовершеннолетним, и гей-пропаганда среди него была запрещена!

– Не напоминай! Мне ж ещё с ними по чемпионатам ездить!

Мила рассмеялась:

– Иди, я через пять минут буду.

 

Второй раз он застукал Милу за непотребством, когда она ползала на четвереньках между лавками, приговаривая “Ну, куда же ты закатился? Я тебя все равно найду!”.

– Бабичева! – Юрка перевесился через бортик, болтая ногами и балансируя на краю. – Если ты ищешь свою совесть, то тут ее не лежало никогда!

– Плисец, блин! – она испуганно подпрыгнула. – Чтоб тебя, мелкая пакость! Мне хотя бы есть что искать, в отличие от некоторых! Кто вообще так бесшумно подкрадывается?

– Белые тигры! – Юра аж надулся от гордости. В следующее мгновение он получил смачный шлепок по откляченной заднице и чуть не рухнул Миле под ноги.

– Тебя тренер зовёт, тигр ты наш. – Виктор подмигнул Миле и покатил дальше.

– Кацудона своего так лупи! – заорал оклемавшийся от шока Плисецкий.

Ответом ему был дружный смех этих так называемых друзей.

 

Третий раз стал решающим – Юра совершенно случайно подслушал разговор Милы и Евгении Геннадьевны – бабульки-гардеробщицы, которая работала в “Юбилейном” с незапамятных времён и помнила ещё молодого Фельцмана, впервые пришедшего на лёд.

– Смотри, ты вот тут опять ряд пропустила и перетянула. Ты ж молодая, Милочка, у тебя ж глаза получше моих! Смотри внимательнее, детка.

Мила выглядела очень поникшей.

– Спасибо, Евгения Геннадьевна! Я переделаю. – С этими словами она начала сворачивать вязание и убирать его в сумку.

Юрка догнал Милу на выходе из “Юбилейного”.

– Бабичева, ты что, вязать учишься?

Мила явно была сильно расстроена, раз не послала его в ответ, а честно ответила:

– Я хотела Отабеку на Новый год шарф связать. Он любит такие вещи, и я подумала, если своими руками… – она вздохнула.

– Крючок или спицы?

– Крючок.

– Пошли в Макдональдс. – Юрка подхватил ее за руку и потянул за собой. – Купишь мне Биг-Мак меню, а я посмотрю, что с твоей бесталанностью можно сделать.

– Яков нас убьет, если узнает.

– У него какие-то проблемы с вязанием?

– У него проблемы с нарушением режима.

– Так я тебя есть там и не заставляю! – фыркнул Юрка.

 

Биг-Мак был сметен Плисецким за считанные секунды, после чего он сходил, вымыл руки и сказал:

– Ну, показывай! И схему тоже.

Вязать Мила не то чтоб не умела, просто практики было мало. Юра сам не мог похвастаться обширной коллекцией вязаных вещей, но…

– Давай так. Вот до этого ряда все распускаем, а потом ты перевязываешь. Только смотри, как я крючок держу. Если вот так придержать нитку, то у тебя всегда будет запас, и ты не будешь перетягивать. Ну, пробуй!

Мила попробовала. У нее получилось.

– Юрка, откуда ты?!

Юра старательно ковырял соломинкой лёд в коле.

– Я ж в гуманитарном учусь. Там парней – раз-два и обчелся. Нас на труды загоняли с девчонками – супы варить да фартуки шить. Шить не по мне, а вот вязать понравилось. Ты только на катке не говори, хорошо?

– Могила! – кивнула Мила. – А ты Беке не рассказывай, пожалуйста, что я для него готовлю.

– Вот еще, – фыркнул Юра. – Впрочем, ты мне идею для подарка подала! Я могу митенки к твоему шарфу связать. Подарим комплект!

– Договорились!

 

На Новый год Отабек был одарен комплектом из шерстяного шарфа и митенок.

– Тебе понравилось? – на него выжидающе уставились две пары глаз.

– Самый лучший подарок в моей жизни! После вас двоих! – мягко улыбнулся он.


End file.
